


Advice From a Professor and Ghost

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: Shedding the Capes for the Wands [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, adorable little vision, jarvis is a ghost, vision and jarvis related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision has barely even talked to the girl. He doesn't know what to do, how to approach her, what to talk about, anything? Can an ancestor and teacher point him in the right direction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice From a Professor and Ghost

Most first years didn’t take electives, mainly because many of those electives required a higher grade level and previous classes. Art was one of the few that didn’t and Vision had managed to get in it with some persuasion on his parents part. It just took up another space on his schedule that could be a free period for studying but Vision had desperately wanted it. He’d heard the class was really simple and calming, something that Vision wanted.

Having some time, not exactly to himself, but which didn’t bring about the anxiety of getting good grades or the worry of due dates had seemed promising.

And Vision had immensely enjoyed it after his first month of school had passed. A first year Hufflepuff, Vision had found his fellow classmates and his House extremely welcoming. It had made easing into his new year-long home easier. He especially liked Matt Murdock. He had been extremely nice to him and a fine person to study with.

But Art was his time. Alone but not. And the professor was wonderful as well.

She seemed to perfectly understand why each student wanted to be in Art and helped each student individually based on their own reasons. She was kind and gentle, extremely intelligent. She was the only teacher that Vision really felt close to and could actually view as a person.

Vanessa Fisk seemed to see him as a person to. She made him and his thoughts and opinions feel validated, even if they were sometimes a bit naïve. But then again, she wasn’t the first person Vision usually went to for help or advice. Going to his parents also took to long by owl. And Vision hadn’t gained any really close friends, at least not for the moment.

So Vision went to see an old relative, someone who had lived for a long time in Hogwarts. A former professor and member of the Ravenclaw household, he was Vision’s great-great-great-grandfather. A lot of people said they looked very similar, sounded a lot alike. Vision had to agree though he was curious if he’d keep the similarity when he got older.

Vision had spoken to his many greats grandfather but now he was very desperate to know what advice he’d have to give. He honestly didn’t know what to do and what with the person of interest being in the same house as his old grandfather, maybe he’d be able to help.

Vision met him in the library and gave a small, shy smile when he saw the man float over. “Hey Jarvis.”

“Hello Vision. And how are you?”

Always so formal. It helped to take Vision out of the present and always eased his mind. Like painting.

He looked at the ghostly blue form as Jarvis waited for his response.

“Fine, I suppose. Um, I’m having a bit of trouble though. My uh…great-well your wife. How did you two meet?”

“Oh.” Jarvis seemed surprised but appeared to prepare himself to answer it as best he could. “What for?”

“Well there’s this girl and…I just don’t know how to approach her.”

“You haven’t talked to her at all?”

“Well I’ve said ‘excuse me’,” Vision tried.

“Well you should say hello next. That’s usually the logical step in speaking.”

“Hmm,” Vision hummed. “I figured that but I was just wondering if you have any tips about what exactly to do. Like, get my confidence up and everything. Like, how did you end up talking to my great-great-great-grandmother?”

“I didn’t,” Jarvis said slowly.

“What do you mean?”

“Well she came to me, you see. I was speaking at a seminar and she was rather angry at what I had said. Claimed it was all wrong and we had a lovely argument on quantum physics,” Jarvis supplied.

“Oh.”

\-----------------------

Needless to say the advice given wasn’t exactly great. Vision decided to go to the Art Professor now. If she didn’t give any good advice then he decided he might as well go to the Head of Hufflepuff House. In this case, he definitely wasn’t asking his parents. To embarrassing.

He checked to see when she wasn’t busy and then headed to her office during one of his study periods.

Vision knocked softly. A kind voice told him to come in and he quickly did.

“Oh Vision, how are you?” asked Vanessa Frisk. She was sitting at her desk with two textbooks. One looked muggle and the other wizarding.

“Alright I suppose.”

“Can I offer you a cup of tea?”

“Uh no thanks. What are you doing?” asked Vision curiously.

“Comparing the differences between muggle and wizard critics,” she responded as she gestured towards a seat. “Some are very similar while others are drastically different. Very interesting. But I doubt you came here to talk about my work.”

“No,” Vision agreed but he fell silent after that, feeling a bit awkward.

Taking this as a bad sign, Vanessa asked, “Are you sure everything is alright?”

“Yes! It’s-it’s nothing particularly bad,” Vision responded. “I just…well I was wondering if wouldn’t mind offering some advice.”

“Oh not at all. Though depending on the topic you may have better luck going to someone else.”

“I’ve already tried my ancestor and that…well it wasn’t really helpful in my situation,” Vision admitted. “And you’re the only person I can really think of right now.”

“In that case I’ll do the best I can. So what do you need help with?”

“It’s this…I’m trying to figure out how to talk to this girl.”

“Do you like her?” Vanessa asked kindly.

“I don’t really know. I mean, I don’t know her but she…she seems like the kind of person I’d like to know.”

“What _do_ you know about her?”

“She’s in Ravenclaw, first year like me. Her twin brother is in Hufflepuff with me.”

“So that’s how you became aware of her.”

“Yeah.”

“Have you tried approaching her?” asked Vanessa.

“Sort of. I just kind of bumped into her though and didn’t get a chance to say much,” replied Vision.

“See if you can find a time to talk to her. Like during a free period,” Vanessa replied. “I know you get shy but just remember to be yourself.”

“But what if she doesn’t like yourself-I mean me.”

“Then she’s not worthy of your friendship,” Vanessa responded kindly. “Simply lying and trying to be someone else won’t help with anything. Being honest is the way you make a friend.”

“Is that how you became friends with your husband?” Vision asked. He wanted to know if Vanessa was just saying what she thought he needed or if she was actually speaking from experience.

“In a way, yes. Admittedly it was a rocky start but in the end it was honesty that saved the relationship.”

“I honestly don’t know how you married him. He kind of…kind of scares me,” Vision replied as he thought of Wilson Fisk, the History of Magic teacher. “He’s very…intense.”

Vanessa gave a light chuckle and nodded. “He is and certainly a hard man to understand. But he has a difficult time with people. It’s hard for him to connect to them. It’s not easy like it is for others.”

“Is that why you both work so well? Because you are the people person?”

“Perhaps in a way. There are plenty of other reasons too. Why? Do you like this girl?”

“I-maybe. It’s silly but I just…I really want to get to know her. To see if she’ll be my friend. She’s just…really cool seeming and…yeah.”

“Well I don’t think it’s silly at all,” Vanessa said and her voice and face made it clear she was being honest. “There are some things that we can’t explain with rationality. The world can’t always be cataloged and recorded, including emotions. So trust your emotions, trust yourself, and do what feels right.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“I’d be lying if I said I was happy with that answer but I’ll…I’ll take your advice.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Anything else I can help you with.”

“Uh that was it.”

“Alright, then I’ll see you in class.”

Vision smiled and got up. Before he left though Vanessa added, “And I’ll see if I can get Wilson to lower the intensity just a bit. And as for you, try not to take him at just face value. He does the best he can and he is a good teacher.”

“I’ll keep that in mind Professor Fisk. Thank you.”

Vanessa was walking through the library, looking for a particular book, when she paused. A small smile came across her face and she looked through the rows to see Vision standing by the girl of his interest.

“Uh, I’m Vision.”

“That’s an odd name,” she replied.

“Yeah my family comes with really odd names and I don’t really understand—”

“I really like it,” the girl interrupted before Vision could continue rambling. “I’m Wanda Maximoff. I think you know my brother.”

“A bit yeah. He’s kind of odd.” It was clear Vision was afraid this was the wrong thing to say.

However, Wanda finally gave a real smile and her rather stoic face broke away. “He is, isn’t he? I’m guessing he’s still trying to act all tough and hard the little dork.”

“Yeah, basically,” Vision agreed with a small smile. Then his eyes lit up as he spotted what she was reading. “Is that for a class?”

She shook her head. “Just for fun really. I was curious about his work on the Sorcerer’s Stone.”

“I know a lot about it,” Vision said excitedly. “I love reading up on the past great witches and wizards. Some of the things they’ve done are just amazing!”

Vanessa smiled and then continued to look for the book in question as she passed Vision’s ancestor. “Spying on them as well Professor Jarvis?” she asked with a small smile.

“What? I would never spy on my great-great-great-grandson,” Jarvis responded as if it was the worst offense possible. However, seconds later he added, “Though I must say it’s a better introduction than any I’ve ever made. I think I’ll direct him to you if he ever needs relationship advice. You are a genius with human emotions.”

Grinning at the ghost, Vanessa replied, “I take that as a compliment Professor Jarvis. Believe me though that I trust you to advice the boy in all factual information. You are very much a genius as well.”

Jarvis gave a small nod. “I thank you for that as well though if I were truly a genius I doubt I would have died from a silly magical accident.”

Both gave soft chuckles to that and then went on their business as Vision and Wanda educated each other on what they knew about Nicolas Flamel and the Sorcerer’s Stone.


End file.
